Uzai's Story Part 4
by American Trash
Summary: Uzai story part 4


The first thing that Mike thought when he heard the words was rage and jealous. Never had he felt so broken down and upset over three small simple words. Bitter raging tears formed up in the corner of his eyes as he felt his body shaking not only from how upset and heart broken he was, but also from digging his nails into his palms so hard. Feeling like the world just came crashing down on him Mike began to walk faster to not let Zake see his tears. Looking over at him Uzai knew he was going to have to deal with them later. He knew how much Zake had meant to Luis and most of all Make. Licking his lips nervously he let his own face soon dull out as he grew ready for the upcoming fight between them.

The four of them soon reached the house once again. Uzai went to his room only to have a hand grab his wrist. "Wait." Uzai looked over to Zake with a slight confused look. Being led to his room Uzai grew another pit in his stomach. None of them were ever allowed into his room but Uzai himself was being pulled in. Stumbling in after him and tripping Uzai gripped onto Zake's arm with both of his. "Ah- Sorry.." Uzai stuttered as he pulled away from him, looking away. "You don't have to be sorry silly." Zake smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Uzai blinked for a moment as he felt the cold chapped lips on his own only to softly kiss him back. Being pulled in the room the first thing that Uzai noticed was that the color wasn't any different. Smiling softly to himself at how Zake kept things everything looked like a normal bedroom. "Surprised?" Zake asked as he saw the look on his face. Giving a small nod he stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Very. The fact you never let us in here surprises me because it's so..." "Normal?" Zake finished as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Well I wouldn't say normal.." Uzai mumbled as he glanced around again, rubbing his cheek. "Then what would you call it?" Zake smiled wide as he waited for his respond. Uzai paused for a moment before looking at him, slowly letting his hand drop. His mind raced for another word but it wouldn't come to his lips. "Normal.." He pouted. Zake's lips curled up more into a smile as he heard he was right. "I told you." He teased.

Uzai's eyes wandered down to the ground and a soft sigh could be heard as he fiddled with his fingers. Zake watched him for a few more moments before getting up and leaving the room, taking care of a few things. It wasn't until twenty minutes to half an hour later that he came back with a bandaged wrapped around his head over his eye. Walking back over to Uzai, he set his hand on his head. "I'm sorry.." Uzai whispered. "What for?" Zake frowned. "Your eye. Because I went in, he attacked you." Uzai stared down at his fingers as he used them as a distraction for himself. He blamed himself more and more about the attack, knowing if he wasn't there he wouldn't have been attacked. Zake grabbed his chin and pulled it up to him. "Don't blame yourself." He sat down heavily on the bed and smiled weakly at him. Leaning over to kiss Uzai deeply Zake pushed Uzai down on the bed slowly, kissing him more he started to move up onto his hips. "Wait.." Uzai whispered, reaching up to grip onto his shirt lightly. Zake pulled away slightly disappointed and looked down at him. "Shhh.. it will be okay." He whispered to him and leaned down again to kiss his neck, scraping his long white fangs across his neck before licking the spot. He slowly bit down onto his neck before he slowly drank at the blood. Uzai gripped onto Zake's shirt more as he felt the pain in his neck as his blood began to drain. At first it brought pain to him only to have it soon sooth into a good feeling to him. Uzai knew that vampires bit another to either feed or as a claiming to a mate, knowing at this point in time it was to claim Uzai from the rest.

Vampires weren't far off from demons when biting others. Only Uzai wasn't going to bite Zake in that way, he was too scared that once he had blood he was going to lose himself. Instead moving his head around he bit softly into his neck and sucked on the skin. Pulling away when he knew he left a mark he felt Zake pulling away himself, licking his lips. The bite was clean without any blood spilled down the holes. "You taste amazing.." He whispered to him as he felt chills down his spine. Uzai felt speechless as he stared up at the demon. "Take as much as you want.." He whispered stupidly back to him. Uzai wanted to facepalm and take back his words but he knew he couldn't. "I wont." Zake smiled as he kissed him. Zake opened his mouth ever so slightly to slide his tongue into Uzai's mouth. Uzai jumped lightly as he felt the tongue intrude into his own mouth but allowed it. Sliding his tongue back into his he felt his tongue lightly being sucked on and bitten. Uzai gripped onto Zake more as his face grew a deep dark red shade. Pulling away for a moment Uzai let out a short breath as he tried to get the air into his lungs. Zake smiled at him only to kiss the bite he had done earlier. "You are so cute when you are blushing." He whispered into Uzai's ear before pulling away slowly. Uzai felt his face trying to go deeper as he looked away from him, wishing he could just disappear from sight. "I will get you back on this.." He mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his cheek.

Zake let out a small giggle at him. "I would look forward to that day." He smiled and kissed his cheek as he heard his name being called. Climbing off of the small boy Zake left the room with Uzai not far behind him. Upon leaving both of them were greeted by Mike and Luis. "There was a problem with the new customer, we have them on the phone." Mike told him as he looked down at Uzai. Uzai did nothing but quickly shoot his hand up to hide the bite marks on his neck, knowing by the look on Make's face it was seen. "I'll take care of them." Zake growled before leaving the hallway to tend to the phone. Uzai suddenly felt the room darken with a horrible feeling screaming at him. To make matters worse he slid his hand down and stuck his tongue out at them. "Jealous bitches~?" He smiled as his shirt slid down on his shoulder more. Mike glared at him. He wanted to rip the brat to shreds as he heard him. A laugh left his lips as he grabbed Uzai's shirt and shoved him against the wall real hard as a loud thunk echoed in the hallway. Wincing Uzai reached over and set a quick hand on Mike's grip. "So what if I am.. it's not like you are going to do anything more with him." Mike leaned over to lick over the bite, getting a taste of his blood. Uzai shivered and tried to move away from him only to have his back up against the wall. "I don't care about that type of thing.." Uzai whispered to him, keeping his eyes on him.

Mike smirked wide as he saw Uzai's face change, slamming his hand down on the other side of him the boy couldn't escape from his grip. Looking up at him slowly Uzai let out a shakey breath. "Mike.. let me go." He whispered. Mike moved down close to his ear and began to whisper to the small boy. "He doesn't care for you.. what he cares about is that blood.. demons taste the best to us. Zake is just getting close to you for your blood." He smirked.

Uzai felt his heart break into bits as he heard his words, feeling his heart pound in his chest as he heard them. He couldn't believe what he was saying to him. Zakes words were real to him, or so he had hoped. Mike smirked even more when he heard Uzai's heartrate increasing, smelling the fear off of him as he watched Uzai's hands shaking. He did nothing even when Uzai reached up and tried to push him away. Getting free he didn't get far before Mike grabbed his wrist again. "Just listen in next to our meetings and you will see what I mean." He smirked wide, letting Uzai go to see him run off to his room.

Nightfall had come when Uzai finally left his room, taking small steps out he looked around the place to see if he saw anyone. "So the meeting began.." He mumbled. Quickly and quickly with his speed he made his way across the place until he found the meeting room. The way to the room was pitch black with a door where no light could enter or leave it stood. It was the lone room on the entire floor below where they all stayed. Walking up to the room Uzai couched down low as he leaned an ear down to the door, listening in on them. From what he could hear he heard Zake, Mike, Luis, and two other men. The meeting was nothing more then normal as Uzai has suspected. "You smell of demon." Uzai heard one of the men comment. Hearing the comment Uzai breathed out slow as he listened in. "It's his new boyfriend." Mike growled. Zake let out of one his high pitch laughs. "Boyfriends? The boy is just a pet to me. I will be feeding off of him for weeks maybe even months. I do love the taste of demon." He giggled. Uzai felt his heart chatter again. Reaching up to grip on his hair he felt tears starting in his eyes as his eyes grew wide. He tried to not say anything or make big movements as he heard him. "This is all just a game to me. A fun game where I get what I want and he thinks he can get what he wants." Shaking his head Uzai couldn't take it anymore. Climbing up to his feet painfully he ran towards the stairs only to find himself running into Zake. "Z-Zake.." He whispered.


End file.
